


En una ducha en un motel cualquiera

by Superunicornio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una ducha compartida, un montón de sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En una ducha en un motel cualquiera

**Author's Note:**

> Esto viene de mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/) y lo escribí hace cinco años cuando SPN consumía mi vida.
> 
> Alguien pidió un prompt en algún meme/comunidad/whatever y como soy yo pues escribí algo de porno. I regret nothing y nunca lo haré.

Dean suspira con fuerza cuando el agua caliente de la ducha le masajea los músculos entumecidos. Sam y él acaban de volver de una cacería sin mucha importancia. El típico fantasma que los ha arrastrado y empujado contra varias paredes hasta que finalmente han podido quemar sus restos, pero el cabrón le ha dejado para el arrastre. 

Siente todos los músculos tensos y el hombro que Sam le ha vuelto a encajar hace apenas diez minutos le duele como un condenado hijo de puta.

Está hecho una mierda. Lo único que quiere es arrastrarse hasta la cama y dormir durante un par de días, pero está tan cansando que solamente se queda allí dejando que el agua caliente alivie la tensión de su cuerpo poco a poco.

Se está enjabonando el cuerpo cuando lo siente. Es un pequeño aleteo, un desplazamiento del aíre y el pequeño espacio de la ducha se ve invadido por otro cuerpo. Uno un poco más pequeño, de caderas delgadas y manos suaves pero firmes. Dean sonríe ligeramente cuando un par de manos le rodean el estomago y siente unos labios presionar justo en medio de sus omoplatos.

-Hey –susurra y Castiel se aprieta un poco más contra él. -¿Me has echado de menos?

El ángel desliza una mano sobre su vientre hacia abajo como respuesta a sus palabras.

-Ya veo que sí.

Se gira para enfrentar a un desnudo Castiel, que lo mira con expresión seria. El pelo se le ha mojado por el agua de la ducha y su cuerpo ya está perlado de humedad. Dean dedica unos segundos a deleitarse con su cuerpo antes de que su espacio vital vuelve a ser invadido por un ángel necesitado de amor. 

Dean no podría decir con precisión en qué momento esto se volvió algo tan natural, tan mundano, tan normal. Aún siguen metidos en el apocalipsis hasta el cuello, el mundo se desmorona y Dean se siente un poco más vacio cada día pero ¿esto? Esto es lo más normal y estable que tiene. Y quiere mantenerlo. Lo desea de manera egoísta y cada vez que Castiel cae un poquito más no puede evitar sentir una alegría posesiva y ganas de gritarle al cielo es mío. MÍO. 

Castiel le besa en la mandíbula sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sus labios y sus dientes hacen un recorrido hasta su oreja donde permanecen un minuto antes de viajar al hueco detrás de su oído. Dean suelta un gemido y se pega más contra Cas mientras siente cómo se endurece contra su estomago. Éste también parece darse cuenta y se separa para mirarlo.

-Me gusta.

Es lo primero que dice Cas desde que apareció en el baño.

-¿El qué? –pregunta un poco despistado pero Cas parece responderle cuando vuelve a bajar su mirada mientras se relame los labios. -¿Mi polla? ¿Te gusta mi polla? Siempre supe que debajo de esa fachada de contable angelical había un pervertido, amigo.

Castiel alza la mirada, ladea la cabeza ligeramente y sus labios se tuercen. 

-No es eso lo que pretendía decir. Has tomado mis palabras de manera errada, Dean. No me refería a tu pene. Yo quería…

-Polla, Cas.

-Dean… -el ángel hace ese gesto tan humano de poner los ojos en blanco e ignorar descaradamente sus palabras. –Realmente no creo que éste sea el momento para argumentar sobre mi manera de referirme a determinadas partes de tu anatomía.

-Sí, tienes un punto.

Realmente que lo tiene.

Dean se inclina sobre él y lo besa lentamente, distrayéndose con su boca caliente y maravillándose de lo rápidamente que Cas ha aprendido a besar. Le enseñó él. Se siente orgulloso, no lo puede evitar.

Cas jadea contra su boca y le pasa un brazo sobre el hombro mientras le acaricia el estomago con la otra mano. Ambos se mueven por el pequeño espacio de la ducha intentando encontrar el ángulo perfecto. 

-Dean…

Castiel parece ansioso, su mano se cierra sobre la polla de Dean y le tira del pelo con la otra. Sus labios se buscan de forma desesperada y puede sentir el ansia de Cas en cada célula de su piel mientras lo empuja contra las baldosas. Dean choca con la pared y su hombro protesta lanzándole una descarga de dolor. 

-Oh, joder.

Gruñe separándose del ángel y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Castiel lo mira preocupado y confundido a partes iguales.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi hombro –masculla. –El fantasma hijo de puta que matamos hoy me lanzó contra una pared y me lo disloqué. Sam lo ha colocado en su sitio pero tarda un poco en irse el dolor.

-Mis disculpas –Castiel parece realmente avergonzado.

-No lo sabías, Cas. No tienes que disculparte.

-Sí, si tengo. Tuve un comportamiento impulsivo.

Dean gruñe.

-No sabías que tenía el hombro jodido, Cas y no tienes que disculparte por ser impulsivo –se acerca más a él y le susurra al oído. –Deberías saber ya lo cachondo que me pone que seas así. He de reconocer que el ángel pateador de culos me pone. Me pone mucho.

Castiel traga con fuerza y se restriega suavemente contra su costado. Dean sonríe al sentirlo duro contra su pierna. Cas le pasa una mano por el pecho acariciando uno de sus pezones y Dean solamente puede agarrarse la polla para aliviar un poco la tensión. Su ángel está lamiéndole el cuello y ese es su jodido punto débil, es poner allí los labios y Dean casi, casi se corre como un adolescente en celo.

Cas lo empuja contra la pared pero esta vez con suavidad. Dean gruñe cuando las baldosas frías se le pegan contra la espalda y el culo pero no dice nada porque Castiel está besando su cuello en un claro recorrido hacia sus pezones. Los lame uno por uno como si fueran caramelos o algo igual de dulce y apetecible. Usa los dientes también, un poco, lo justo para que el umbral del placer y el dolor se toquen sin llegar a mezclarse. A Dean le encanta esa sensación y lo demuestra gimiendo el nombre de Castiel.

Dean cierra los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de los labios calientes del ángel recorrerle el estomago hasta que finalmente está de rodilla frente a su erección. Entonces baja la mirada. Cas le besa la ingle con suavidad antes de succionar con sus labios, claramente con la intención de hacerle un chupetón. De marcarlo. A Dean no le importa. Se deja hacer mansamente sin decir palabra aunque la frustración por sentir su boca sobre la polla lo esté matando.

Castiel es jodidamente lento y sabe que lo hace a propósito. Se toma su tiempo tentando su cuerpo sin llegar a tocarle la polla, recorriendo su ingle con sus dientes antes de separarse y lamer en el otro lado. Dean se estremece al ver los labios hinchado de Castiel a apenas dos centímetros de su polla, pero Cas no le da el placer de comenzar a chupársela y sigue haciendo esos gestos lentos y lánguidos. No tiene prisa y se lo hace ver.

-Cas… por favor –jadea sin aliento porque es demasiado intenso. Le duele la polla y siente que se va a morir si no tiene los labios sobre ellos en ese mismo momento. –Joder, Cas…

Cas le da un suave mordisco en el muslo. Es apenas el roce de los labios pero es suficiente para que se arquee contra él y su polla toque la barbilla del ángel. Dean siente la barba rasparle un poco la piel pero eso solamente sirve para que se excite más.

-Joder.

Se muerde los labios y lleva una mano para enredarla en el pelo desordenado de Castiel.

-La paciencia es una virtud, Dean.

Dean baja la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos claros y enormes del ángel. Se siente traspasado por ellos. 

-Sí –masculla- lo que tú digas pero hazlo, Cas. Por Dios.

El ángel frunce el ceño ligeramente.

-No jures, Dean.

Suelta un gemido frustrado y mira al techo intentando centrarse pero entonces Cas le da un ligero lametón sobre la polla. Le besa la punta como si fuera un caramelo, lento y caliente, y Dean siente que cualquier pensamiento coherente se le va de la mente.

-Sí… Nene, sí… Joder. 

Se deja caer contra la pared mientras el ángel comienza a lamerlo a lo largo de su polla. Cas tiene una de sus manos alrededor de la base y la otra le mece suavemente los testículos como si fueran algo precioso. Dean no puede pensar ya en nada mientras Cas le lame la punta de la polla como si fuera un gatito, largos lametones a la punta antes de cubrirla con sus labios y chupar suavemente. Dean se arquea sin poderlo evitar, sus dedos se crispan entre los mechones de pelos oscuro y su polla se adentra un poco más en la boca del ángel.

Todo se vuelve húmedo, caliente y acogedor. Dean solamente quiere pasarse el resto de la eternidad deslizándose lentamente entre los labios de Castiel y sentirlo tararear tranquilamente a su alrededor. Entonces Cas hace algo maravilloso con la lengua y empuja suavemente su polla contra el paladar. Dean piensa que se va a morir y tiene que soltar un par de tacos porque todo es demasiado y corre el peligro de correrse en ese mismo momento.

Cierra los ojos intentando recuperar algo de cordura pero Cas no le da tregua y comienza a engullirlo suavemente hasta que Dean puede sentir que está casi en su garganta y eso es lo más maravilloso que ha sentido nunca. Solamente puede empujar con las caderas y jadear como una animal herido cuando Cas hace un ruidito desde el fondo de su garganta que se expande por toda su polla y le llega hasta los sentidos.

Se va a morir, lo sabe. Y solamente se la está chupando, joder. Pero la boca de Castiel parece el puto cielo a pesar de que probablemente esa sea la mayor blasfemia que nunca ha pensado (y eso que ha tenido a un jodido ángel follándoselo).

-Cas…

Se le escapa el aire entre los labios y casi grita cuando siente que el ángel se retira completamente y su polla queda expuesta al frío aire de la ducha.

-No, no pares. Joder… -Cas mueve la mano sobre su polla comenzando a masturbarlo y eso está jodidamente bien, pero Dean quiere volver al calor de su boca. Quiere correrse entre sus labios y olvidarse del jodido mundo. –No seas cabrón. 

-No soy tal cosa –El ángel sigue arrodillado en la ducha, el agua corriente empapándole las piernas y el pecho. Y Dean podría jurar que está bromeando con él. –Solamente hago esto para complacerte, Dean.

Su mano sigue moviéndose y Dean tiene que esforzarse mucho para conseguir decir algo.

-Sigue -le pide y no le gusta nada como suena su voz casi suplicante.

-No pienso parar.

-Con la boca, Cas.

Lleva una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del ángel y pasa el pulgar sobre esos labios carnosos y ligeramente hinchados. Castiel abre los labios cuando su pulgar presiona suavemente sobre el labio inferior y Dean solamente puede echar las caderas hacia delante guiándose hasta sus labios. Jadea mientras se desliza lentamente en la humedad caliente de la boca sin romper el contacto visual con Cas.

-Oh, joder… 

Deja la mano sobre la mejilla de Cas mientras comienza a balancear lentamente sus caderas, follándole la boca sin prisas. Castiel lo toma sin importarle nada. Sus labios calientes e hinchados, sus manos grandes y húmedas tocando allí donde puede mientras todo se vuelve líquido dentro de su estomago.

Dean no tarda mucho en correrse después de eso mientras la lengua y los labios de Cas le hacen ver las estrellas, casi mostrándole el paraíso. Se deja ir dentro de él, sin importarle porque sabe que Castiel tomará cualquier cosa de él y porque su mente es solamente un torbellino de placer que lo ahoga poco a poco. 

Se olvida del mundo y lo único que existe es Castiel con una de sus manos sobre el estomago y la boca mandándolo directamente al infierno.

Tarda un buen rato en conseguir que las piernas dejen de temblarle pero allí está el cuerpo caliente y solido de Castiel contra su costado. Sus labios buscando los suyos suavemente en un beso lento y perezoso. 

Cas se restriega suavemente contra su muslo y Dean solamente puede reír entre dientes mientras lo rodea con un brazo con la cintura. Lleva una mano hasta su polla completamente dura, Castiel hace un ruidito estrangulado contra su cuello y se relaja ligeramente entre sus brazos.

-Venga, cariño. Te voy hacer ver las estrellas.

Castiel le muerde el cuello como única respuesta mientras Dean comienza a masturbarlo lentamente, casi con pereza. El cuerpo aún le tiembla ligeramente del orgasmo y siente cada parte de su cuerpo relajada, incluso el hombro.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunta girando ligeramente la cabeza para hablar contra su sien. 

Castiel solamente gruñe en aprobación agitando las caderas contra su puño. Dean baja la mirada para mirar. Cas está a punto, lo sabe. Casi puede ver como el orgasmo le agita las venas. 

–Me encanta que te derritas entre mis brazos, nene. Y me vuelve loco ver cómo te follas mi mano con tu polla. ¿Sabes lo jodidamente excitante que es? ¿Lo sabes, Cas?

Castiel gira la cabeza para besarlo de forma feroz casi con desesperación, sus caderas delgadas moviéndose de forma desesperada y sus brazos fuertemente ceñidos sobre él. Se corre con violencia, el cuerpo temblando y jadeando contra los labios de Dean.

Cas tarda mucho menos en recuperarse mientras él aún puede sentir el cuerpo temblando y el corazón latiendo violentamente dentro su pecho. 

-¿Dean? –La voz de Sam llega desde fuera del baño. -¿Aún sigues en la ducha? ¡Dios, he tardado tres cuartos de hora en ir a comprar la cena! Nadie puede darse tanto amor, tío. 

-¡Calla, perra! –le grita y casi puede ver a su hermano darle una de sus mirada de eres-gilipollas-y-no-te-soporto patentadas.

-Debería irme –murmura Castiel.

-Sí…

-Te veré mañana.

Dean asiente aunque realmente solamente quiere pedirle que se quede.

-Bien.

Se desenredan un poco y Dean se vuelve hacia la ducha pero el agua caliente se ha gastado hace un rato. Siente el conocido aleteo de alas y Cas ya no está allí. Gruñe frustrado antes de resignarse a ducharse con agua fría.


End file.
